


Training Day at District 4

by SpineFuneral



Series: BoothWorld [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Blood and Gore, BoothWorld, Dark Web, Decapitation, Gen, Graphic Description of Corpses, Hidden City, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Investigations, Mental Breakdown, Minor Character Death, Murder, Other, deep web
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:27:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24731557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpineFuneral/pseuds/SpineFuneral
Summary: Miriam Forrester is a brand-new rookie at BoothWorld's Police District 4 with an intense first night, starting with a murder investigation.
Series: BoothWorld [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788241
Kudos: 3





	Training Day at District 4

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the very first published work of BoothWorld I've ever released! First things first is that I wish I'd done this sooner because of the official BoothWorld story being taken and I'm very sure that I have to rename this story of mine down the line but! We'll figure that out together. I also want to stress that BoothWorld is going to be a story that may not be consistent but most importantly, a very shocking set of events where very sick, sadistic beings have their cake and eat it. Overall, it's me letting loose with any worries of having too much gore or violence in my stories as well as trying to make it "deep". I also have a gallery I made to go with this story here!
> 
> https://imgur.com/a/SMHLgzh
> 
> Nonetheless, I hope you enjoy!

District 4 College Point, 3 AM. My first day. Officer Miriam Forrester, as naive as ever sent to a goddamned murder on her first day riding shotgun in a cruiser with my superior. Venue is at an apartment complex for students and newer folk trying to get their beginnings here at the "ever so great" BoothWorld. It's got it's perks, but the death rate in certain places you wouldn't want to even think of going here like District 9. I was told in detail why we shouldn't go there unless we're ordered to. District 4's thankfully not that, or we're at least trying to make it so it doesn't become that. 

Finally arriving at the scene we see that the ambulance and another cruiser had been here before us, probably waiting for us on my account. It's not really every day where you get hired by the Police Force and then immediately get to a murder investigation on the first night, sue me. My partner pushing the stick into park chewed out my ear enough on the way here. "You ain't gonna make it if you're not ready for every single thing, got it rookie? We can't have people as green as you on the streets getting yourself killed, understood?" Officer Diana O'Rally, an established cop on the force for about 9 years already and quite the established bitch as well. Her short silver hair that I'm so sure she's proud of always putting that exclamation point with anything she says with any sass. "Well, c'mon. Hell if I- Hell if we're gonna let some sleazeball turn our District into a shithole, huh kid?" She says, unbuckling her seat-belt and giving the wheel a slap as if to tell me to hurry it up right as I'm getting out of the car. There's a small crowd of people behind the little barrier the cars made.. Everyone seems to be stammering about who'd done it and if college finals got to someone enough to warrant a suicide or a crime. It was a country where if someone disappeared or died, it'd make sense in some sort of way. 

"Alright, alright. Break it up, people! Back it up behind the barrier and don't get wise! This investigation is under control by the BoothWorld Police!" They backed up in response, quieting down as confused looks became increasingly worrying looks. We'd heard as to what had happened over on dispatch, but we couldn't have just straight up told everyone what had happened yet. Sure,it was confirmed that someone had died but it's not the kind of crowd control you'd want so late at night. I'm new to the force, but I at least know some human decency. O'Rally did too. She'd answer some questions about what happened while dodging some questions or just flat out saying "You're gonna have to wait on that one, alright?" in a bit of a stern way like you were telling a kid that you were going home soon in a traffic jam. 

After an order to go in with some instruction to follow the officer's lead, I made my way to the third floor. The ever-so-familiar sound of elevator muzak and a nice relaxing hum of whatever technology the elevator was made of wasn't too soothing this time around. Understandably, I was nervous.

Ding! As the doors slowly slid open. There was this feeling of my feet not wanting to move already.. A feeling that told me to turn back while Chief Han's voice in my head protested from the words he'd told me:

"This work is dark, Forrester. I trust that with you being here, you won't go back on your word. You won't chicken out when this district needs you the most- That you won't turn yellow when the worst kind of shit hits the fan and you're in the worst possible place. By enlisting you, I'm trusting you. I'm trusting that you have the bravery that makes you a heart of iron that only BoothWorld will ever have. That kind of heart of iron that makes us the tough sons of bitches that we are, the kind that can protect absolutely anyone."

Fuck. 

I walk out of the elevator, rolling my shoulders as I walk towards down the hallway where the officers before us stand guard while a student that'd just woken up walks towards the elevator wondering what the hell even happened. 

"Hey.. Wh-" 

Without the skip of a beat, they shoo her away while the other blocks the door, shutting it behind her. "Official police business. Take a walk for a bit." It was like it was muscle memory for them to just.. Do that. Covering it up for her while I was gonna get into the thick of it..

"Hey. Hell of a night to join the force, huh? Welcome, kid."

Yeah. 

A debriefing and some sanitary gloves later, I enter. 

It's.. 

It's nothing pretty as dispatch put it. the killer decapitated her head clean off her shoulders. No extra veins or strands nor nothing. It was a clean rip.. No skin off the neck either. The stench almost makes me gag. I feel the pressure and push in my throat but.. I gotta keep going. 

I immediately spot a bloodstain on the wall as well as some footsteps that belong to a size-13 boot with no right-foot- Already a lead there, maybe. There's so, so much here. A pool of blood on the floor and another on the wall with some faded blonde hair and skin in the center of each. Whatever belongings or furniture was in this dorm had been knocked over or completely thrashed around during whatever struggle happened here.. As well as some hard impact zones, there's.. There's some 9mm casings on the floor. Three that hit the window but didn't shatter it, incredibly enough. 

Nothing had happened in the kitchen from what I could immediately tell. Just a box and some plates that hadn't been washed as well as some takeout inside the fridge and a box of cereal up top. In the final room which I'd.. I'd purposefully avoided for last. The bathroom where the body was left in.   
It's such a mess. I had to cover my mouth while I investigated. The woman was young, seemed like she was in her late 20's. Smoky blue eyes rolled up to her skull and blonde hair. I'd also seen something I hadn't seen before, the gash in the back of her head where you could see where the puddles of blood came from. Broken bone and gore peeked into where her brain was. Nothing but red.. I couldn't- I can't. 

I threw up in the toilet as I took a long, hard look as to what my work was going to be if I were going to stay. The bathtub had her rotting corpse. A gash in her thigh like something took a bite out of it and blood coming from her crotch as well as  
The killer had a lot of time to do what he did to this poor girl. Most of the blood that was close to drying up came from her neck and right thigh. You could barely see her spine from whatever the FUCK did this. I excuse myself as I take a breather, stress-deep breathing to try and calm myself down as the cops before us stay silent before one tries to spark up some conversation.   
"I know this ain't the best time but.. What's your name, kid? You think you got everything?"   
"Forrester. Miriam Forrester."   
Silence again as they both look at each other, sharing harsh expressions signaling each other to make the move of a "you, go!" Watching both of them go at makes me a little annoyed. 

"What..? What is it? What's wrong?"

"Kid..? While you were in there examining what you needed to, did anything look.. Familiar to you?"

My heart skips a beat for a second. "Familiar"? Familiar how?

"..Familiar how..?"

* * *

  
We'd finally gotten more officers outside to secure the building and keep the place calm while each of our boys would knock from door to door spreading the bad news. Making my way up the stairs, I hear wailing. Like, some kind of soap opera kind of bawling. From one of the neighbors, no doubt, but they shouldn't be there if everyone'd done their job. Phooey. Feels like no one else can do their job right so I've gotta pick up the slack..  
..? The rookie's crying her eyes out. Covered in blood and making a scene. I'd almost walked right over and gave her the biggest lip of my life before Andrews told me that apparently the person in question that we're supposed to be I.D-ing is Forrester's sister. 

Forrester's first day and she gets to I.D and find out first hand that her supposed sister that she hadn't was gutted by a shitstain from D9. 

Jesus fuckin' Christ. What a night this is gonna be.


End file.
